This invention relates to a magnetic tape cassette used for a cassette driving device such as a video tape recorder or the like, and more particularly to a magnetic tape cassette which includes an elastic pad element for pressingly control a magnetic tape in a casing.
In general, a magnetic tape cassette which has been conventionally used for a cassette driving device such as a video tape recorder or the like is typically constructed in such a manner as shown in FIG. 1. More particularly, it includes a casing 100 and a pair of reels 102 which are rotatably arranged in the casing 100 and on which a magnetic tape 104 is wound. The magnetic tape 104 is repeatedly subject to delivering and winding with respect to the reels 102 while stretchedly traveling therebetween. Also, the conventional magnetic tape cassette includes an elastic pad element 106 of a plate-like shape for pressingly control the magnetic tape 104. For this purpose, the elastic pad element 106 is forced at one end thereof against a guide roller 108 through the intermediate magnetic tape 104 to elastically abut the magnetic tape against the guide roller 108 and held at the other end on the inner surface 110 of the casing. Thus, the elastic pad element 106 forces the magnetic tape 104 against the guide roller 108 to prevent loosening of the tape 104, resulting in stable traveling of the tape 104.
Unfortunately, in the typical conventional magnetic tape cassette constructed as described above, the elastic pad element 106 undergoes vigorous vibration to a degree sufficient to cause a variation in pressure of the pad element 106 acting on the tape 104, leading to disadvantages such as a variation in tension of the tape and a failure in stable traveling of the tape, as well as settling of the pad element.